Another Year
by Demonchild93
Summary: It's the day of his birth but no one cares. But will he get the surprise of his life!


Yes I know I'm a month behind but I had to write this. I was looking through all the Naruto character's birthday and I saw January 19. So tomorrow was the 19...yeah shut up!

I also hope to write a story for birthdays that I wrote down. So here's number one on the list.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

The flaming red haired Kazekage could be seen standing on top of the building he spent most of his work in. His arms crossed in front of him as his tired blue eyes looked to the setting sun. The land was finally cooling down after another scorching day in the Hidden Village of the sand. 

Though this day was different from any other day of the year. Yet he tried to forget it yet it always nagged at his heart because not once was it ever really celebrated. It was the day of his birth, the day he was brought into the cruel world he'd come to know. Though he'd admit that for once he'd wish someone would wish him a Happy Birthday but gave up on it after the love kanji appeared.

Not one year had anyone wished him a birthday. When he we but a small boy he ran to his father to tell him of it. Only to end up ignored and sent out the door of his fathers office. And his siblings were always busy. They were also nervous about being around the demon container. His aunt would perhaps make him a small cake but that was about it. Than he'd spend his night in his room with his bear singing to himself like all his other birthdays.

Gaara let out a tired sigh as he watched the setting sun. Perhaps tonight he would go train for awhile under the bright moon. Yes that sounded like a good idea. So with that he headed back down the building. Than out of the building, making his way down the many streets of Suna.

_'Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday Gaara.'_ He thought to himself but had to stop because a rare thing started to happen. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He couldn't let anybody see his unhappiness.

At that moment he heard someone running up behind him. He knew no one would dare attack the Kazekage so he turned to see it was his sensei. He blinked when he saw the look on his sensei's face. It looked worried.

"What is it Baki-sensei?" Gaara asked with eyes full of curiosity.

"You must come with me, Gaara-sama! Temari-san and Kankurou-san are in trouble. We need your help!" Baki replyed and took off running already.

Gaara was just not far away as he followed. He felt a panic rise to his chest. Not too long ago did his siblings and he come to care for each other. Like a real family. They'd all were more on friendlier terms than they used to be after he apologized to them. He hoped that his brother and sister were alright.

Soon enough they came to a building. A building which was his home? Did someone break into the house and try to assassinate him again.

At that moment as the door opened he noticed how dark it was. None of the lights were on and no voices could be heard. But than again he heard giggles though. Was it some psycho in his house?

"Baki-sensei what is going on?" He asked.

Baki just looked at him and walked right into the darkness. Gaara blinked and finally walked into the house. The door shut hard behind him making a very loud noise. He tried to adjust his eyes to see but at that moment the light turned on with a small flick noise.

**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA-KUN!"**

Gaara looked really thrown off and surprised. And this didn't happen often to the sand ninja. He looked around to see streamers of different colors hanging anything it could be hung to like pictures, ceiling fans, lights. There was also a big banner that said.

**'Happy Anniversary'** But the sign had been messed with so now it said. **'Happy** _Not_ **Anniversary.'** The note part looked like it had been written in with a black sharpie.

Than he noticed all the people in the room smiling and cheering for him. Temari and Kankurou in one piece and grinning at him. It looked like Kankurou had a bump on his head. He must have bought the wrong banner. Than he noticed that Leaf ninjas were there also. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru of course, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Iruka! So many people, so many smiling faces.

He felt an arm wrap around his neck and he looked to see none other that Uzumaki, Naruto grinning at him.

"You just going to stand there or are we going to party?"

Gaara finally cracked a small smile and felt a tears rise to his eyes. He didn't stop them this time, so everybody saw as one of them slid down his pale cheeks.

He watched as his sister Temari came up to him and rubbed his tears away with her thumb. She smiled at him as she did so and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Gaara, you've had such a hard life. Some of it being Kankurou and myself, never once did we wish you a happy birthday. Were going to change that and make sure that this birthday and all the rest will be just as good. No more tears Birthday boy," She spoke warmly to him and he nodded his head.

"Alright! Let's dig in to the cake!" Chouji yelled but only got a hard thump on the head from his team mate Ino.

Everybody laughed, so did Gaara but only a small laugh since never laughed.

So the rest of his birthday was spent celebrating. Including Pin the Tail on the Kyuubi which Neji and Hinata had won easily. Than a few other games. Next came the presents which Gaara was more than happy to open.

From Naruto a fox and raccoon plushies which both had their arms around each other was if they were good friends. Which he chuckled at but some people didn't seem to understand the fox and raccoon thing so he just moved on.

Than Sakura gave him a book of art which all the art was sand built things. He'd have to give these a try…secret of course.

Shikamaru got him a calendar. The calendar just had different shaped clouds for each mouth. Though he found it kind of dull, Shikamaru thought it was the best gift ever.

Ino gave him cold ice mask. Though it would never work because Gaara was doomed to spend his life awake.

Chouji got him a card to an all you can eat buffet. Which of course was in Konoha so the next time he went there that's where he had to go eat.

Hinata gave him a book. Something about a British boy and finding out he's a wizard. Sounded interesting enough.

Neji handed to him a book also. A specially made kunai with a sun and stars scratched into the blade.

Kiba and Akamaru gave him a collar. Well it was the thought that counted.

Shino bought him a long black trench coat but the collar was big enough to hide his face in.

Lee and Gai got him a green jumpsuit. Telling him that his youth was greatly burning today…he'd have to burn that thing later.

TenTen didn't know what he liked so she just got him a card to a store called Hot Topic which he was pretty sure they had in this town. It was always hot anyway.

Kakashi handed to him Icha Icha Paradise. He actually blushed when he got this and when he thought no one was looking he hid it in his jacket. He'd look at it but of course in secret. Gaara had his secrets too.

Asuma got him a pack of cigarettes but Kurenai had slapped the smoking addicted up side the head than took them away from Asuma saying he was too young still.

Iruka just gave him a book of simple jutsu attacks which looked pretty interesting enough.

Soon the presents were down and they moved onto cake. They all sang to him and he blew out his candles. But the cake was never truly eaten; it was more like thrown all over the place. Gaara managed to stay cleaned using his sand but not safe enough because the next he knew dog boy and Naruto had smashed cake right onto of his head.

The party came to an end sadly and everyone had to head back to Konoha. He shook all the hands of the guys. Than he blushed like crazy when TenTen, Hinata, Kurenia, and Ino all gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek than left.

Once the house was cleaned up again but with no sweat because a personal servant cleaned up for them. It just left Gaara and his siblings but he noticed out of all the present Temari nor had Kankurou given him anything. Or so he thought.

"Here otouto, I fixed him all up. Mom wouldn't have been happy seeing him all beat up and torn," Temari pulled out his old stuffed bear. After he became the way he was he'd never really touched the bear. Now it looked somewhat new but had a few stitching in it. His mother had given it to him a few seconds before her death.

"We also want you to have this," his older brother pulled out a necklace. A pendent hung on a gold chain.

Gaara took it and opened the pendent to see on one side it was a picture of Temari, Kankurou, and himself grinning. The other side was a picture of his smiling mother which he smiled back at.

Later that night like all his years before. He was sitting on his bed with his bear held tightly close and his new necklace around his neck. All his new things scattered around him.

Though this time, this birthday. Gaara was happy and loved.

* * *

Alriiiiiight that sucked. Oh well it was the best I could think of. Also if you didn't notice or did I didn't add Sasuke to the story. Because well he's joined the dark side by this point. Yes the dark the side, they have cookies!

Look out for...dun dunna duuuuun! Kabuto's birthday will be on Febuary 29th. So if my muse is working right he's birthday bash will be next.

Also if anybody loves me and this story enough. They'll draw a picture of everybody at this party including the lovely Happy not anniversary sign! hahahaha


End file.
